Overjoyed Happiness
by Smart Kira
Summary: Kendrix tells Carter she's pregnant read and find out Carter's reaction.


**Overjoyed Happiness**

"Carter put me down this instant!" Kendrix Morgan laughed as she was twirled around in Carter's arms. As Kendrix who was thrown over his shoulder beating his back relentlessly to no avail. "Nope!" was Carter's reply as they then both collapsed on the bed out of breath. With Kendrix still in his arms Carter began to tickle Kendrix's sides relentlessly causing her to squeal again in laughter. "Carter stop I mean it I am going to be sick!?" Kendrix said still laughing. Carter immediately released Kendrix in fear if that was true; but upon doing so he saw Kendrix smirking at him Carter simply growled saying "Why you little minx!"

Carter then captured Kendrix in his arms once again throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around once again. Turning in Carter's arms Kendrix kissed Carter on the lips before breaking the kiss saying "I never imagined you'd get this excited about hearing that I was pregnant." "Neither did I" was all Carter said as he tried to catch his breath. Carter than carried Kendrix bridal style over to Maya's hammock which was in Kendrix's quarters. Maya rarely used it anymore because she and Mike were seeing each other and she slept mostly in Mike's quarters. "Carter?" Kendrix started to say as she traced random patterns on his chest.

" Yes Kendrix what's on your mind" Carter said gazing down at Kendrix who by now was blushing slightly. "Do you think we'll have a boy?" Kendrix said as she used her elbow to support herself. Kendrix watched as Carter smiled and say " Oh so you want little versions of me running around" "that way you won't love me anymore" Carter added with a pout. " Of course I'll love you silly I'll love both you and the baby." "Oh sure you will" Carter said with a roll of his eyes "ump" he said as Kendrix swatted his chest. Kendrix could she the mischievous look in Carter's eyes. Smirking Kendrix said "Well I am going to bet that you want little versions of me running around.

That way you'll have someone else but me to spoil." Kendrix said looking down at Carter sadly "Oh come on you know that's not true you'll always be my number one princess" Carter said. Not missing a beat Kendrix said "Well aren't you charming." "I am your prince charming" Carter replied causing Kendrix to giggle as Carter than kissed her passionately. Carter and Kendrix talked for a little while longer Carter than yawned and said "What do you say we turn in for the night." After receiving no answer Carter looked down and saw Kendrix fast asleep on his chest.

To Carter she looked kind of cute asleep on his chest with her glasses askew. Not wanting to wake her Carter somehow reached;and grasped a blanket that was on the window ledge. Just as Carter was about to grab the blanket Kendrix shifted in her sleep; but didn't awake much to Carter's relief. Carter than put the blanket over the two of them; and then fell asleep shortly there after. The following morning Kendrix awoke to someone stroking her hair softly; it took her a few minutes for Kendrix's mind to catch up as she adjusted her glasses. Once she did everything came into focus; "Morning Princess" Carter said still stroking Kendrix's hair.

Kendrix yawned before saying "Morning Carter" she then kissed him a kiss which Carter returned. After staying in each others embrace for a few minutes longer the pair started to discuss what they wanted to do for the day. As Carter and Kendrix got ready Carter said "Oh and I almost forgot." Kendrix who by now was just as curious as what Carter forgot; Kendrix then watched as he lifted up her shirt and kissed her still flat stomach "and good morning to you too." This caused Kendrix to giggle once again but Carter quieted her with a passionate but loving kiss.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you think and be nice no flames please because summaries aren't my strong points and this is my first Kendrix Morgan and Carter Grayson fanfic. But in saying that if you did enjoy it please let me know ok and if you have any ideas for this future pairing please tell me. Don't worry I won't bite I promise really I do.


End file.
